My father
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: this is another Nico & Hades bonding, how Nico got his sword and his life in the underworld.


Nico's POV

I ran away from that camp, he promised he'll keep her safe. He broke his promise and now the only family I have left is gone forever. I stopped running once I made it to a park far away from them. Bianca was dead and I was all alone, I didn't even know who my god parent is. I sat down by the nearest tree and put my face down on my knees. I could care less if a monster finds me and kills me. If that happens I'll be joining Bianca were ever she is.

Why did she have to leave me and join the Hunters? I'll never know, it's their fault she's dead. I keep picturing her broken body on the ground bleeding. The mere thought made my sobs worse. I can't believe _he_ let her die, now _he's_ going to pay even if it means taking his life away.

"That's not how she died, son." I heard a cold voice say from the shadows.

I jumped and looked up to see a ten foot tall man, wearing black clothing and a robe made of lost or troubled souls. I wince as I heard their screams and cries, they talked about how unfair life was to them, looking for lost love ones, so on. I looked up at his face, pale skin, black eyes and shoulder length black hair.

"Who are you?" I asked whipping the tears away.

"I'm Hades lord of the Underworld." He said quietly but kind.

"Oh, did you just call me son, I can't be can I?" I asked myself more then him.

"Yes, you look a little like your mother, but come with me, son." He said softly putting out his hand for me to take. Should I go with a father that I never met, one the might not even care for me?

"I know what you're thinking that I don't care about you but I had to keep you safe and now events that happen have brought you to me. Your sister is happy in the place that I put her in, she got the best treatment there is in the Underworld, and I made sure of it." He said and still had his hand out waiting for me.

Maybe going with my dad won't be so bad. "Okay, dad." I said grabbing his hand. I flinched a little since it was cold. "Sorry about that my skin is always cold and after a while so well yours. I shall train you and you shall have personal trainers in everything, but first I must have you sword made." He told me as he pulled me closer to his body, it wasn't until I felt his body heat that I realize I was cold.

I felt myself shivering and clutch closer to my father; he looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "You okay, boy?" He asked as he step into a shadow. "Yeah, I just didn't know how cold I was until now." I said getting closer to him.

"Oh, here." He said handing me and jacket that was two or maybe four sizes too big for me. I took it anyways and slipped it on and grabbed on hard to him as I felt us move deeper into the shadows, finally coming out of the shadows in what look like a big throne room.

I felt his gaze on me and I looked up to see him. "This is the throne room in the Underworld." He said to me. I nodded and realized that I was still clutching to him. "Sorry, sir." I said letting go.

He let out a laugh it was cold yet kind. "It's alright, boy. You'll get use to this place soon enough." He said patting my head.

"Honey, is that you?" I heard a female voice call out, it sounded like a spring breeze. I looked around and saw a woman with waist long brown hair; she had green eyes and was wearing a black topless dress. She was beautiful I so pose.

She caught sight of me and glared slightly, which cause me to flinch and scoot closer to my father. "Who are you?" she asked with a cold tone.

"Now, now dear, this is my son, Nico." My father said with an emotionless tone of voice. I looked up at this woman thinking about the Greek gods and goddesses. Persephone was Hades' wife because she ate six pomegranates seeds, now she stays in the Underworld for six months of the year and six out. What does that mean she's my stepmother, I'm dead I think.

"Your son, you had an affair when you vow on the River Styx to never have a child with a mortal." Persephone said angrily at my father. I looked up at him and he was still emotionless. "Yes and no, Nico was born before that vow, to protect him and sister, I put them in a hotel that stops time and now he made his way out and he's now back where time runs, so he'll be here as long as he wants." My father said closing the agreement.

"WHAT do not tell me that brat is staying here!" she yelled.

My father rubbed his temples and I looked down at his robe of tormented souls grow like they fell his anger. "You have no say in this Persephone, he is my son and he will stay here without anything being done to him or they will answer to me." He said.

"Are you telling me that I have to deal with him, your luck if I don't kill him right, now." My father said looking really, really scary.

"Come with me prince." I heard a raspy voice hiss next to me, I looked around and saw a women with fangs and claws but she look down right ugly but I wasn't about to say that right now, I'm to stun to see my father fighting his wife about me.

She grabbed my arm before I could say anything and pulled me away from the throne room, I didn't know what to think when she dragged me by skeletons and ghost. "Here you are stay here until Lord Hades comes for you." She hissed and closes the door behind her.

The room was big, there was a king size bed, dresser, closet and a desk with a chair, they were made of wood and painted black. Not that I mind, I mean I love the color black bur I was bare but at the same time prepared for someone. Had my father known that I would come to him at some point? Did he really cared for me or was he just faking it?

There was a knock at the door after a while and a deep, cold yet soft voice called out from the other side of the door. "May I come in?" I blinked twice then again, my father the Lord of the Underworld asking me to see if I let him in. "Sure." I said from my spot on the bed.

He came in looking very weary and still trace of the anger he was feeling. "Sorry about that, Persephone is just jealous that you were born from another woman. But that's none her businesses, anyways I came to get you for dinner." He said looking at me. I stiffen if I eat anything in the Underworld I won't be able to go back to the Upper world.

"If you are thinking what I know your thinking, no you won't stay here forever that does not count for a son of mine." He said a ghost of a smile appeared on his face then it was gone like that.

"Okay, that's good…Dad?" I said looking at the floor.

"Yes, Nico?" he asked he sounded penitent.

"Do you ….do you care about me?" I asked.

It was quite for a while then I heard a sigh and I felt weight making the bed sink underneath it. "Nico I may not show it but I want to you to know not matter how much I don't show it, I love you my son." He said and I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

"Come on dinner and you still have to face Persephone." My dad said looking real weary and sighed.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: I hope you like it; please tell me what you think. Please R&R!


End file.
